Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5r+2(-2r-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 5r + {2(}\gray{-2r-1}{)} $ $ 5r {-4r-2} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {5r - 4r} - 2$ $ {r} - 2$ The simplified expression is $r-2$